Ex Post Facto
by Future-Imperfect
Summary: This is the missing story that goes after "About Last Night" and before "Take me Home." It's rated M like the others for mature f/f content. Overall a fun little piece! Please read/review and enjoy! A/O


I thought I'd go for trilogy here, so this is the missing chapter between "about last night" and "take me home." I suggest you read "about last night" before this one or it won't make any sense. And if you don't like that one, then perhaps don't bother with this, or "take me home"??

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned any of the rights to Law and Order: SVU, nor any of the characters therein. I claim the prerogative to write this story as a "fair use" of the disseminated material broadcast and paid for by NBC and/or its affiliates. Should said parties have need to challenge me on this, I will remove it from this site on request. However, to poach a line from Newsradio, "you can't take something off the internet, it's like trying to take pee out of a swimming pool. Once it's in there, it's in there. Thank you.

Further Disclaimer: This story contains mature material concerning a relationship between 2 women. If this isn't what you're looking for in a story, please find something else.

Ex Post Facto:

Olivia Benson groaned and rubbed her eyes. The light pouring in through the bedroom window beat down on her as she struggled to piece together last night's activities. She had gone out with Alex to the local cop bar, had a few, _well obviously more than a few_, and had ended up taking Alex home. She had just done her civic duty, seeing that the attorney didn't get into trouble before making it safely back to her apartment.

However, the night had ended surprisingly. She hadn't had her hopes too high, after all, the striking blonde was the epitome of beauty and good breeding and she was shocked that she had given Olivia the time of day beyond their work.

But here she was, in Alex's high rise apartment, in her bed, naked. She wasn't one to tempt fate, but it was really too good to be true.

Further, she had the stirring feeling that she had been responsible for initiating the events of the previous night.

At that moment she became aware that her phone was ringing. She pulled the sheet around her and slowly dragged up out of the bed, surveying the floor and looking for the source of the sound.

After a few more rings, she located her discarded pants slumped against the closet door and pulled her cell from the pocket. She flipped it open and brought it to her ear,

"Benson." Her tone was beleaguered.

"Good morning Liv!" Elliot's overly chipper voice came through the receiver.

"arrrgggg… Elliot, what is it?' Liv replied less than enthusiastically. She had just finished working out where she was, and she wasn't ready to explain it to Elliot just yet.

"Well good morning to you too. I don't suppose you want to tell me how long you stayed out after I left? Anyway, I'm calling because we got a break in the Watson case. A suspect just got picked up and is on his way to interrogation. "

"Oh…. I'll be right down as soon as I can El."

"Good. Oh and Liv?"

"Yes."

"If you might _happen_ to know where Cabot is, the Captain is looking for her too." Elliot's voice took on a teasing tone.

"Ah… er….. I'll see what I can do about that.'

"Bye Liv, see you soon."

"Yeah."

Benson snapped the phone shut, and dropped it back on the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to get a game plan. The detective started to look for her clothes and pondered what would be the best way to get out of this without getting completely razzed by the guys. Admittedly, she wanted nothing more than to rub it in their smug faces, but it probably wasn't the time yet.

"If you're looking for your bra, I think it's on the bedpost," Alex quietly slid into the bedroom and leaned against the wall. She smiled down at Liv who had been trying to gather up her garments from the floor.

Olivia looked up and gave her a crooked smile, "thanks for the help."

Alex nodded and held out a bottle of water and 2 aspirin to Olivia. 'Thought you might need some."

Liv nodded and took them, "you read my mind."

She stood and moved toward the lanky blond, "good morning, did you get any sleep"

Alex reached out and snaked an arm around Olivia, "not much, but I'm not complaining." She leaned in and stole a quick kiss.

Olivia moaned gently, enjoying the how amazing Alex felt pressed against her. She reached up and caressed the back of the blonde's head before drawing back and forcing herself to break their contact. She looked down and then back up at Alex, her face falling slightly, "I know this is going to seem corny, but I have to go. I just got a call from Elliot."

"I see, running out on me first thing in the morning, are we?"

"Well yes….And no. '

Alex looked at Liv questioningly.

"I think you need to come with, Cragen's looking for you too."

Alex nodded. Then comprehension came a moment later. "Oh…. Is this about be the proverbial walk of shame?" Alex began to smile.

"Perhaps. You up for it?" Olivia snatched her bra off the bed.

Alex looked at the ceiling and rolled her eyes, "Looks like now is as good of a time as any, just let me get dressed. Or do you want to make separate entrances?"

Olivia's face slowly broke into a grin, "Well, given Elliot's tone, I think it's a little late for that. Why, do you want to?"

Alex's blue eyes were sparkling, "not at all."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A short while later, Alex and Olivia strode into the precinct. They made a mismatched pair, Alex as primly dressed as ever in a navy suit and crisp white button down, and Olivia clad in her rumpled previous day's attire.

Alex had offered Olivia a change of clothes, but the Detective had decided against it on the grounds that she wouldn't likely fit into Alex's tailored size 4's, and that it would be even more of a giveaway if she showed up to the precinct wearing anything that cost more than a week's salary.

Further, Olivia was struck by how well Alex seemed to be feeling. Apparently her legal training made her a better actor than Olivia, either that or those with inherited wealth also inherited an innate way of dealing with a hangover. For Liv's part, she felt like crap, and wasn't about to be ashamed of it, it was the weekend after all.

Once inside, Alex motioned that she was going to talk to Cragen. The women exchanged a knowing glance and Olivia instinctively headed for her desk, sitting down heavily.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Elliot was beaming at Benson from across his desk. "Have a good time last night?" He raised an eyebrow.

His tone caused Fin and Munch to glance over to see what the fuss was about.

"It's none of your business…" Olivia trailed off, pretending to look at the case file in front of her.

Elliot persisted, "Oh come on, I've been married a long time you know. I have to live vicariously through someone!"

Now the other two men became aggressively interested in their eavesdropping.

Olivia flipped the folder closed, "I don't kiss and tell El. Now where's our perp?"

Elliot smiled broadly at Olivia's admission and motioned to the interrogation room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"And that's when you followed her home!" Olivia had him on the ropes now, he was just seconds away from confessing.

"Come on man, you know we want to help you, but you just have to tell us the truth. You went home with her from the club that night, didn't you?" Elliot had assumed the "good cop" role.

"Fine!! Yes, I followed her home," the dark haired suspect slammed down a fist and glared at Olivia.

"And, you forced your way in behind her. Olivia placed her hands on the table in front of her.

"No! I didn't break in! She wanted it! I was just giving her what she deserved!"

Benson jumped up and leaned across the table, "What she deserved?!? No one deserves to be raped and beaten to death!"

A knock came on the window and the Detectives vacated the interrogation room, Olivia tossing one last disgusted glance over her shoulder at the suspect who intently watched them leave.

The detectives joined Cragen and Alex in the viewing room,

"That's enough of a confession for me to get a warrant for DNA, good work," Alex nodded at Benson and Stabler.

"Elliot, show that guy a little of our hospitality please. I don't want him back on the streets," Cragen motioned to the suspect.

Elliot turned and left to take the man to lock-up. Cragen followed him out, leaving the two women in alone in the small room.

"Good job Liv, his statement is going to make my life a whole lot easier," Alex watched through the glass as Elliot dragged the perp out of his seat and out of the adjoining room.

"Anytime I can make your day better Alex, you just tell me how," Benson smiled and hazarded a glance into Alex's sapphire eyes.

The attorney smiled back thoughtfully, "you always make my day better. And I'll confess, something about seeing you grill these guys…." She trailed off and lapsed into silence, grinning inwardly.

Olivia's head snapped up and she raised an eyebrow at the tall blonde, "woah, you don't think I'm going to let you get away with not finishing that thought do you counselor?"

Alex bit her lip, "I believe we're fast leaving appropriate work discourse Detective." Her demeanor was her usual icy ADA standard, but her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

Olivia's skin prickled with anticipation, "I see. However, it is Saturday and we're technically off the clock."

Alex's resolve dissipated as images of the previous night came flooding back into her mind. She shrugged the briefcase strap off her shoulder, allowing it to thud to the ground, and closed the distance between them with one smooth step. She brought her arms up and rested them on Olivia's shoulders, drawing her into a deep kiss.

Olivia reciprocated, wrapping her arms around Alex's slender waist. She leaned back against the wall, pulling the ADA in with her. Their actions became more passionate, Alex reached to un-tuck the brunette's shirt from her chinos, needing to caress the warm skin underneath.

"Hey Liv, do you have the address for……" Elliot strode into the small room and, upon seeing his partner pinned between the viewing room wall and their allegedly impervious ADA, he stopped short. He suddenly lost all memory of what had brought him in there in the first place.

Seeing Elliot, the women froze momentarily, then Alex jumped back off of Olivia as if burned, smoothing her suit and blushing furiously. Olivia looked at Elliot, then to Alex, then back to Elliot. She blushed, shrugged and cast her eyes downwards, completely at a loss for how to proceed.

Elliot recovered slightly and nodded at Alex, grinned at Olivia, and turned and hurried out of the room.

Alex started, "well, that was……"

"Yeah," replied Olivia lamely.

"So much for secret romance I suppose. But maybe in the future we should be a little more careful." Alex began to smile.

Olivia re-tucked her shirt into her pants, "Agreed. So, how about dinner tonight at my place? Absolutely no work, just a bottle of wine?"

"Sounds perfect." Alex moved to leave, pausing as she passed the detective. She reached out and grabbed Liv by the neck of her sweater, pulling her firmly in and placing a quick kiss on her lips before releasing her and marching out of the room.


End file.
